Ethyleneamine polyphosphates as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,443, US patent application 20090048372, WO 2011/049615 are effective environmentally friendly halogen free flame retardants. It was indicated in these patents and applications that the ethyleneamine polyphosphates were applicable to all polymers as flame retardants. However, ethyleneamine polyphosphate has some deficiencies in practical use that has prevented these very powerful flame retardants becoming a commercial success: (1) Polymers containing high loadings of ethyleneamine polyphosphates are susceptible to becoming sticky when subjected to high humidity conditions. (2) Polymeric compositions can become inhomogeneous when loadings of ethyleneamine polyphosphates exceed 25% by weight, especially for polymers such as polypropylene and polyethylene. (3) Ethyleneamine polyphosphates come out of a vacuum dryer as large chunks and must be ground before use, which is difficult to do without allowing exposure to the moisture in air. Moisture resistance here means resistant to becoming sticky or tacky upon exposure to moisture. Moisture resistance is hereby defined as surface moisture that causes a residue on surface that is sticky to the touch.
It will be shown how such problems can be overcome.